Tales of secrets
by MayaYokia
Summary: This is a story that gives Jade Curtiss someone to develop a relationship with her name is Maya (nebilim) Yokia and she is my OC. The story starts of pre-game and is a build up story so the are not lovers right away. Possible Advisory digressions may contain rape and mature content.


Tales of secrets  
**By Haylee Delvecchio**

Contains possible rape chapters

In Omniscient 3rd person

thoughts or italicised

OC belongs to me and you may only use it with my permission 

Chapter 1 Past:

Maya was a sweet little girl who could turn sour in an instant. The cute violet eyed and short onyx haired with the smile of an Angel's could easily deceive anyone who did not know her. She wasn't one to plan dastardly plans but she knew how to get what she wanted and what she wanted was books. She loved books, any piece of literature usually non-fiction she could get her hands on she would read and soak up their contents into her knowledge hungry mind. She has revenged Libraries since age of 2 and now has a hard time finding new material. she does not worry about this too much because her mother is a private school teacher and often gets new material to teach her students. Maya did not need to attend school as the stuff being taught she usually already knew but she went anyway for the classroom experience and her friends. she knew the names of all her friends but she preferred to call them nicknames; there was Curious Balfour or just Curious, Crazy P, Neph and Weirdo. Weirdo was Curious' friend she did not like him and that's why she called him Weirdo. Today was the end of the week and like always at this time Maya needed a new book. She had just finished the one on the 6th fonon the night before.  
"Mother! Mother! Mother!" Maya exclaimed at her mother who was rushing to get ready.

"Yes, yes, yes what would you like young lady?" Her mother replied

Maya plopped the book in front of her on the table.

"I finished the book, can i read the one on the seventh fonon now?"

"I don't think you are ready for it, besides I am in a rush and i do not know where it is right now" Her mother said hesitantly.

"Please Mother, you know I am responsible, if I find it can I read it please?" smiled Maya  
"If you find it bring it to me and I will have my answer by then, but remember you are trying to show me you are responsible" Her mother said with a wink before she left through the front door.

"I know, I know, i am not foolish enough to start reading it then get caught later" she mumbled under her breath.

She began the search for the book on the bookshelf in her mother's room, but with no luck moved on toward the closet which yielded the same result.

"I guess I will have to settle for Fiction this time" she sighed.

The only other place that she could think of it would be was in her mother's desk, which had a lock on the bottom drawer. Maya was told many times over not to snoop in that desk for personal reasons her mother would explain when she was older. Since Maya was allowed to do most children her age were not allowed to do she respected her mother's only rule.  
_"I know I will ask other about it when school is out, but I will have to do something to really impress her"_ she thought

She decided she would show her mother she could use fonic artes and maybe create one not known. She smiled at the thought and rushed to put on her coat and boots. She needed a safe open place to practice so she headed for the school playground, but the part that was open and no one played there because it was the furthest from the Sheridian snowballers. As she was approaching the spot she ran into Curious and Weirdo.

"Maya, where are you going?" asked Curious

"Hey Curious, I am going to the empty spot on the playground where no one plays" she replied

"I hope you do not forget our real names" he said with a sigh

"Don't worry I have a good memory" she smiled

"Anyway now why are you going there?"

"To practice fonic artes, I need to be sure no one gets in my way" she smirked

"Well this is a change you don't usually take interest in actually performing what you read" he smiled

"Quiet I want to impress mother" she scowled

"But you should keep me along I have more experience with artes then you I could help" he said while poking at her scowl slowly making it disappear

"But why do we have to" said Weirdo finally

"No one is asking you to come Weirdo, and ok Curious I'll let you help me" she said sticking her tongue out at weirdo and smirking at Curious.

They get to the clearing when suddenly a big mess of knotted blond hair pops up from the snow in front of them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" it said

"Crazy P do you now see why I call you that?" Maya chuckled

"Jumping out of the snow isn't crazy it's fun" Crazy P exclaimed

"Fun, indeed" Curious said

"If you ask me it looks cold" said Weirdo

"Well no one IS asking you Weirdo" Maya taunted

"Yeah Weirdo" Crazy P said grabbing onto Weirdo and giving him a nogie

"Oww Ow Ow, stop no, only Maya can call me that" yelled Weirdo

"But anyway what ARE we doing is that Curious was going to help me cast fonic artes in this corner where no one plays" Maya explained

"Oh cool, I want to watch" said Crazy P letting go of Weirdo

Maya took the position for beginners as she had read for casting fonic artes and began gathering fonons. She tried to cast energy blast but Curious said that the fonons were no gathering properly.  
"I guess I will not be able to use fonic artes...hmm but maybe if i combine fonons from these artes" Maya said frustrated in a daze.

"You shouldn't try artes that are not known yet if you cannot cast any to begin with" said Curious

"I can't cast any to begin with eh?! Then NOTHING should HAPPEN if I try THIS!" Maya said irritated as she gathered fonons of light, energy and Earth surprisingly.

"Wait Maya STOP!" yelled Curious

There was a flash of light and when is faded, everyone's eyes were drawn to Maya's hands. Her hands were glowing and the fonons were being absorbed into them.

"Whoa!" Crazy P said

"What have I done, my anger got the best of me, sorry everyone, I could have killed you" maya apologized.

She looked at Curious but then noticed his body had slightly changed but only she seemed to notice that seventh fonons from her body where connecting to his fon slots and vice versa. Curious folded his arms, looked at them for a few moments and then turned to Maya.

"That was reckless, your hands seem to have stopped glowing now but you should try to open their fon slots now to see what you have done to them. Start by moving them through the falling snowso you don't hit anyone" Curious lectured.

"Ok" Maya said sadly knowing she had made her best friend cross with her.

She slowly opened her fon slots in her hands and they gathered the same fonons as before.

"Hmm..Try directing those fonons at the snowflakes" Curious prompted

"Okay" Maya replied happily seeing the mood was going back to normal

Maya directed the fonons on 5 snowflakes and the froze in the air where she hit them.

"Whoa cool" Crazy P said

"Interesting" Curious followed

"What's so interesting about stopping snow to fall and you call me a Weirdo"

"Quiet" Hissed Maya

Just then the school bell rang the first school recess was over and Curious, Crazy P and Weirdo had to go back to the school.

"Is Neph still sick? I want to go see her." Maya asked Curious as he turned toward the school.

"Yes she is perhaps you can go see her after school" Curious replied

"Okay"

"And Maya I want to be around when you use that power again, ok?" he scorned

"Yeah, Yeah" she replied

"Yeah , next time we won' follow you guy's and it will be like a date" Crazy P teased shouting so all could hear.

Curious pushed him into the snow bank then continued to the school.

"Hey!" said Crazy P as he got up and followed.

Maya waved good bye and then wanted to use her power again, ignoring Curious' request. She though it was too exciting to stop now. She once again stopped some snowflakes in the air but then she moved her arms; the snowflakes moved with them. She tried to do it with one hand and succeeded. She was so thrilled she started spinning around moving snow from the ground and air around her.

"Mother will be impressed with this I'll show her when she gets home and then she will let me read the book on the seventh fonon that is most defiantly in her locked drawer of her desk" she said with glee

She went back home and played with her new power lifting heavy and light items. Some light items needed only one hand , others needed two and some she just could not move because they were to heavy . She lost track of time but got the sense back after she heard a large explosion that it was late.

_"What was that"_ Maya thought

There was a knock on the door a moment later. She opened the door and a soldier was there.

"Is this the Nebilim residence?" the soldier asked

"Um...yes it is but..." Maya had begun to say

"Then you must be young Maya Nebilim, I regret to inform you but your mother has passed on in the earlier explosion , I give you my humblest of sympathies and i am sorry to also inform you you must depart with me as soon as you are ready. You are to transported to another home where a willing family will be taking care of you. I will be waiting for you outside and give you time to pack your things." the soldier interrupted

Maya shut the door giving the soldier a light smile and nod, then sat door to tak in what she had just heard.

"Mother is dead?" Maya thought aloud

"She really is gone, I had just seen her this morning and I was going to.. maybe I should have gone to school today." Her voice was cracking

She did not realize she was crying until she felt the moist droplets fall on her hand. She sat there sobbing for about 20 minutes but was interrupted by the soldier outside.

"Are you about ready to depart miss?"

Maya had forgotten he was there to take her to a new family but that s not what she wanted. No one could be substituted for her mother no family could give her what her and her mother had had. She would run away, stand on her own. She did not know how she would live but she would figure it out as problems arise because she had no time to think now; the soldier would walk in soon. She got up, grabbed her pack back and began stuffing it with as much food as it would hold. When she finished with that she remembered her mother's desk she was to learn its secrets when she was older but she would not return here so she had to get into the locked drawer now to retrieve anything her mother wanted her to have as remembrance of her. She grabbed the fire wood axe by the door and hacked at the desk until it opened.

"Everything okay in there miss?" the soldier asked through the door

"yes I just dropped some things on the ground" she lied

There was a array of papers in the desk, she ignored them they may be important but she could not take them with her nor did she have time read them. However one thing did catch her attention it was a black shoe box tied closed with rope which had her name on it. She took it out, grabbed her pack sack and snuck out the back window.

The night was snowy, cool and the air smelt like burning foundation of the obvious truth that had occurred here. All her doubts were put to rest, she could not stop to cry now she had to escape. she managed to sneak past the soldier when he went into the house and she started to head for the port. Ships were always coming and going from there so she just had to stow away on one that was leaving, if the ice flows did not delay its departure. As she got closer to the edge of town she neared the school now blazing with many of the towns people helping to put it out. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Good bye mother, I love you, I will manage just fine, be at peace" she muttered to herself as she passed by.

She arrived at the port but had to hide behind some barrels because there were some people about to board it too close by to be able to get on unnoticed.

"So you are going to the prestigious Curtiss family your talents with fonic artes have been realized that should be exciting eh?" said a strange voice

"I do not deserve this but it could prove helpful for me to right my wrong" a familiar voice said

"You have been cleared as a criminal boy cheer up they realize it was not your fault it was just a fonic accident" the stranger said

"No it is entirely my fault they just seem not to have the heart to severely punish kid" the familiar voice said again

"Stop putting yourself down what is done is passed, But anyway we are still awaiting the other passenger Young miss Nebilim was it"

Maya peaked to the side of her barrels and found out the people she was eavesdropping on were Curious and the captain of the ship.

_"Curious killed my mother? No I cannot blame him the captain said it was a fonic accident he must have been a bit to curious and I can not imagine Curious would want to kill my mother he adored her and ...I was suppose to go to the Curtiss family too... but I think it would be best if me a Curious do not grow up in the same environment for awhile it will only hurt him. But when the day comes we meet again I will tell him it was not his fault for what happened"_ Maya thought

Just then the soldier from the house arrived.

"Where is Young Nebilim?" asked the Captain

"She is gone, I cannot find her and most of the food in the house is gone, my fellow troops are on the look for her right as we speak" the soldier replied

"so she has run away" Curious said quietly with a sad look but the captain and soldier did not hear.

"The poor thing when you find her take her in I will have to come back tomorrow if we don't leave now the ice flows will trap us" The captain explained

"Understood" The soldier said saluting then leaving to join the search

Maya had snuck her way into the cargo hold during the commotion and Curious and the Captain boarded soon after.

"I am sorry Curious" She said to herself as the ship departed


End file.
